fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Werewolfhell/Archive 2
User Talk:Werewolfhell/Archive:1<----------Archive 1 NO NITPICKERS! About the fapping... Did I really scare you that much? Nobody's here. Nitty 18:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Uh,what? Mr.Wolf 06:56, 6 July 2009 (UTC) oh... well i kinda figured that someone would look at it sooner or later. lol. but seriously this is ingenious! i rad most of it on the vault and then i saw this and figured i would come here. btw, if you need me to help anywhere just ask and i will do my best. :) havoc131 ::It's okay,alos,unlike the vault,up here we ain't fussy about anything (Mostly),so that means that most talk pages syou go to will contain porn,both normal(MINE!) or furry (Nitpickers.) Mr.Wolf 07:41, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::: yeah i noticed that. dont really care for nitpickers furry porn though... havoc131 ::::Does anyone? Mr.Wolf 08:01, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::God damn that kid is fucked up. Pararaptor 08:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah,he wants us all to "Embrace the fur",he tried to get me to shag a virtual wolf. Mr.Wolf 09:03, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I've got Nitpicker & Spoonfield's face models, but I'm having difficulty making Nitpicker's brain in a jar. Pararaptor 00:58, 7 July 2009 (UTC) New Government My Teutonic Order has changed it's government from Communism to Facism, since Commies and Teutonics can never work together. -That Legendary Hochmeister ::Whats yer point?I dont give a fuck,just dont make 'em overpowered and we'll be fine. Mr.Wolf 15:57, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Here's the Thing After the hell I've been through I think I deserve my adminship back. After my donation to your cache? Spence 03:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Sure, but let me save the images. Spoon 18:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Go ahead. Mr.Wolf 18:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Done. Spoon 18:53, 9 July 2009 (UTC) edits hey you don't mind if i go around and fix all of your guys spelling and grammar do you? (not saying that your dumb or anything, just want to help a little...)Havoc131 Yay! Yay! You're back! Let's get a few things straight. 1. You're here because we need more help with the mod. 2. We are not going to hold your previous stupidity against you. 3. Do NOT give me a reason to destroy you. 4. Welcome back. 5. Get to work as you see fit. Nitty 18:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah whatever,i still have my WolfMod tool,so i'll get to work,but what needs done (Weapon's,characters.etc?) ::Your quests. Nitty 18:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Great to have you back.--Six Dog.11TY 20:07, 20 July 2009 (UTC) OR Because we can. Nitty 15:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Oh goody More pathetic tests?For your sake (And the mods sake} it'd be wise to stop the test. Mr.Wolf 14:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) See? You're mad at me. And this is only for an hour. You had blocked Bay for... ever. See why she's pissed at you, why she doesn't trust you? Nitty 14:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't give a fuck,and trust me,when i get outta this,your going down back into your lap-dog house. Mr.Wolf 14:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Birdie, remember? Fine, fine, I'll unblock you. But still, Bay has every reason to hate you. Nitty 14:59, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::Good choice,and n honesty?I don't care about bayonetta or anyone,i have my own agenda............... Mr.Wolf 15:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Blargh blargh blargh... don't care about how badass you are. The both of you need some serious vents. You damned Scots are too angry for your own good. Please to vent away from my precious Bay, thanks. Nitty 15:04, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::My attempts to give a shit have failed. ::And believe me,i didn't come back here to help. Mr.Wolf 15:06, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, you did come back to help. And help you shall. Remember the deal, and I'll quit bitching. Nitty 15:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Deals get broken. Mr.Wolf 15:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::So do hearts. Fuck off. Nitty 15:19, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Patheticness at it's highest standard. Mr.Wolf 15:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::Didn't you just get "married" to Captain Hooker? Nitty 15:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::No actually it was another woman,with no dismembered limbs. Mr.Wolf 15:26, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::You call me pathetic and you were dumped by the pirate wench? Ahahahahaha! Nitty 15:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Who said she dumped me?I dumped her after the first week.And shrotly after picked up a normal woman.NExt time,dont jump to conclusions. Dumbass Bird Mr.Wolf 15:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::You still got dumped by a pirate. One without a hand. At least Bay hasn't sliced off any of her limbs in a state of ditzy klutzyness. Loser! XP Nitty 15:32, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Uh nope,did you even read the sentence above you,dumbass teenager. Mr.Wolf 15:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, I know full well what I'm doing here. I must piss you off by any means necessary, because you have driven Bay out. Remind me again how she lost her hand? Nitty 15:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::If you piss me off your essentially killing off the mod aswell,oh and she lost her hnd through toaster fail. Mr.Wolf 15:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::"Toaster Fail"? Nitty 15:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Exploding toaster.Comibed with poorly placed HandSaw. Mr.Wolf 15:41, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::Really? Because, earlier, you said she burned her hand and fell backwards, onto a knife. Werewolfail. Nitty 15:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::No,thats toast fail,not toaster fail,get your fail's together son,oh,and i no longer have time for this,i have an excercise session in 2 minutes. so buh-bye,if you need to contact one of the wolf family members,im sure Mass Effect Fan (My 19 year old-son) is on somewhere,like the letal gear solid wikia. Mr.Wolf 15:46, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Whaddya mean "75's gonna burn this"? It's a talk page, and he can't be bothered. Nitty 03:10, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I am baaaaaaack (Bah im a sheep this time) So, we meet again Mr.Wolf.... Er wrong person Right... OK. Cool. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 19:05, 12 August 2009 (UTC) To answer your question, Marrisnakov is a sci-fi loving lesbian who is also a member of Stunning Death. Also, to get your lazy Wolf ass to do something, go to the Vault and participate in the Project disscussion. It'd make Porter happy. Nitty 13:56, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Oooooh, good fer you. I'm busy with a project at the Vault. Nitty 14:51, 13 August 2009 (UTC) The wiki Hello wolf,ijust wanted to say that i will be putting lots of work into left 4 dead eleventy wiki--Sixxy 16:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Thank you,i have five dog for the occasional call in,and a weapons template,i will message you when a job is needed. Mr.Wolf 16:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::No problem--Sixxy 16:55, 13 August 2009 (UTC) You do know I already had a working Navbox? Template:Bunkers Spoon 21:26, 13 August 2009 (UTC) My missions Roger, it will be done in one to two days. Is that OK? The pages related to me are a little inconsistent now, so it will take some work. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 19:05, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Well. Tip the computer screen forward. Notice how there's a texture difference between the box and the text. It's photoshopped. Nitty 15:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much I really really want to thank you for that.If you weren't a wolf/guy I would kiss you.Since you are though you will have to settle for a random encounter... *Explodes in 1,000,000 APCs* Big Nig 20:44, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Nevermind Nitpicker is already tempting bay so just fuck it.Big Nig 20:52, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I thought you said you had re-banned him, Wolf. Nitty 20:54, 17 August 2009 (UTC) If he does one thing, I'm going to tear him to pieces. Nitty 15:15, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :I dont trust you,when it comes down to the zombie situation,i'' will handle it so nothing gets fucked up and i have to initate ''Security Protocol:Ginger Kappa Fiedoggist High Priest 15:18, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Ginger Kappa? What, Chase take all the cool codenames again? Just call it Desert Storm, we all know it'll take too long and not be effective. Nitty 15:23, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :No,Giner Kappa is the final Security Protocol in the Flame War Protocol Book,if it turns out:The uer has framed an admin,the admin has misued their powers/abused the user/banned them for no reason and another admin supports their wrong-doing,then the ban-artillery is deployed to dispense fair justice,of course,i'll probably never use it,but if we get another bay-styled admin,i might have to. Fiedoggist High Priest 15:24, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Message hi werewolfhell, ::::::::::::::::my names ross :::Right,lemme guess,he sent you?He'll wait for you on another wikia,just wait for the new messages message to appear. Fiedoggist High Priest 18:28, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :What the fuck is this? Some crazed Martian sex machine?! Nuh-uh, no way! Nitty 18:32, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::HE's a friend you dumbass. Fiedoggist High Priest 18:32, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Alright, fine. My name is Vin, I'm from Flatbush, and I am on a fucking UFO. Can I get a taxi? Nitty 18:34, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Whatever,i have stuff to attend to,i suggest you shut up and leave the newbie alone. Fiedoggist High Priest 18:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome Bot Stop turning it on. It's covering talk and user pages in overly happy crap. That's what the Template:Welcome is for. Nitty 18:51, 19 August 2009 (UTC) K... I will keep that in mind.You want Game to back you a background?You don't have to use it,but if I tell him to make it he does a new project and I pay him 800 MP Big Nig 19:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Ok.This is his masterpiece: his own background lol Big Nig 19:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I almost shat a little bit when you said that.Big Nig 19:29, 19 August 2009 (UTC) BG=BackGround... but that still is pretty funny.Big Nig 19:34, 19 August 2009 (UTC) You play on the computer or on XBOX Live?Survival mode is how to hear squeakers cry the hardest.Big Nig 19:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) First, he cannot say what he wants to here. It is offensive and annoying. Second, I'm old enough to know that you're a bit too immature for the job you have been given. Third, what? Nitty 19:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) First, kiss my ass. Second, Spoon's 15. Bay's 14. Spence's 14. Outcast is 15. Third, fine, Spoon doesn't own it, but the idea was his. Nitty 20:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Just because you made the wiki doesn't mean you can fill it with racist and sexist hate speech. Nitty 20:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Things you hate You missed Subways. And how could you hate Russell??? Spoon 17:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Why'd you remove the FACEPALM template? We all need it, and it takes less time to type than Facepicard.jpg. Nitty 17:19, 20 August 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjvphZ7wx3U&feature=channel Don't call me a fanboy, I just lurves teh techno. Nitty 18:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Well the song is awesome,but youtube is disappearing for me,jsut like the blog button. Fiedoggist High Priest 18:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) That lyric sounds cool. I'll incorporate it somewhere for sure. Also, your list of hate reminds me of Francis from Left 4 Dead. Butcher Pete 23:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I like both of them. I was thinking of composing a New Bailey theme, so if that doesn't work out, that's definately my back up. On that subject, if you need a song for FO11ty but can't seem to find one, I can write one up and record it. Butcher Pete 17:54, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, Wolf... I'm looking at a few GECK features, and I was wondering what your WolfCrossMod thingamajig can do. Can you upload a screenshot of its frontend? Nitty 19:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Possibly,the WolfMod is on my Windows XP Computer that has no internet connection,and the computer-laptop file transferring isnt exactly healthy for my computer.Plus i have a buisy schedule:Morrowind,food,morrowind,morrowind,food,wikia,morrowind,modding,sleep,rinse,repeat,done. Fiedoggist High Priest 19:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Well, if you could put it on a rush, we can coordinate your and Raptor's work together. Nitty 19:25, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, stay out of my discussion, alright? Second, whenever you can get the image is fine, as long as you get it, so Raptor knows what he's working with. Nitty 19:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Well they are from the rock station's morning talk show.Corey and Jay have been on the air here for 10 years but have been other places too.The Dumpster behind KFC 19:52, 21 August 2009 (UTC) If you can't transfer anything how exactly are we going to get it up? Pararaptor 14:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Wind of the Morrow "Why were some of the good skills removed from TESIV?" :Dumbing down "Why are none of the cities fortified against random creatures spawns." :Wait, which ones? "Why si the combat so bloody dull?" :What class are YOU playing? "Why are the Hlallu Guard's cheap bastards?" :How so? Spoon 21:05, 21 August 2009 (UTC) A good weapon? Dren Plantation. Almost all the guards carry Deadric. Spoon 21:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I have no idea. But I do know it is shit. Use the mystical Console Commands to kill one, or look in the hut on stilts. There is only one guy in there. Spoon 21:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Worship I am familiar with Five Dog. I'm currently intrigued by this M'atra that Grizzly worships. Spoon 21:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) But what about Marris? Pararaptor 14:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Can nobody here type legitimately when they're drunk? I swear to god, it's not that hard. Pararaptor 14:39, 22 August 2009 (UTC) You know, you're a lot less crabby when you're merry. Keep it up. Pararaptor 15:45, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Wolfs crabby?Anyway....2 weapons left mr.wolf.Six :When im pissed,i am,when im merry,im not crabby,when nitty opens his mouth,i am most liekly crabby,so for everyones sake,lets hope i stay merry,eh? ,Fiedoggist High Priest 15:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Magners = Pure fermented win. I love Magners. Pararaptor 15:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Excellent! EXCELLENT!!! I am joining you in your merriment! Spoon 19:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Right.What do i do after the weaponry?Six Meh,ya wait for instructions. Fiedoggist High Priest 15:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Goddammit. I've got a real nice square image of the Terminator that you would like for an avatar, but the goddamn machine won't let me upload it. The Browse bar keeps clearing itself whenever I hit upload. Nitty 18:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Any L4D11TY tasks for me?--AngryEnglishDude 16:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hey! I said stay out of it! And if I hear one "gay as a rainbow" crack, I'm going to have Munro kick your ass. Nitty 17:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I prefer ze first one. Spoon 17:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) The first what? Nitty 17:47, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :The first Devil May cry dante battle theme.It is seriously kickass. Lord Strap-On 17:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yo, Fiedoggist! We're going for adminship on the Vault. Want to leave some feedback and help us? Nitty 16:20, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Wow, you're late. http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Joint_Adminship_Request:_Spoon_and_Nitty Nitty 20:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) That was rather subtle for you. Spoon 20:52, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Ooooh, look. A flying mallet. Nitty 20:54, 24 August 2009 (UTC)